


a letter to a dead man

by jackstanifold



Series: Missing A Dying Star (Sadinnit Oneshots) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackstanifold/pseuds/jackstanifold
Summary: Dear Wilbur Soot.I'm still not sure I forgive you.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Missing A Dying Star (Sadinnit Oneshots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205120
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	a letter to a dead man

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write something for creative writing, and this is how it turned out.

Dear Wilbur Soot. 

I'm still not sure I forgive you.You showed up, with your hands in your pocket, whistling a jolly tune, as you burned my world to the ground.

I don't know why I didn't see it coming. You'd always said you would. When we talked amongst ourselves about who the traitor could be, who would stoop so low, you'd laughed and said it was probably you.

He'd said it would be shocking.

He never said it would be unannounced.

He was always a liar, though. He lied to your son, at their wedding, and He lied to the man He ran away with. He lied to me, when He called himself my friend, and our father, when He said He would honor his wishes.

Our father cried, by the way.

At your funeral? He cried, in front of everyone, as they lowered your body in the hole.

He lost all three of his sons that day. You, to his own sword, begging for freedom and relief. Our brother, to the voices, cries for blood and war. Me, to memories of pain and torment, from everyone I've ever trusted.

I trusted you.

You were my brother, the man who wrote song lyrics on paper napkins and talked of freedom and hope.

The man who lied, stole, cheated. Who watched the home you built crumble.

He was right. No matter how much you said you were going to press the button, I never really thought you would.

It was never meant to be, you said.

It's been a while.

You said you plan to come back. You're going to make our father bring you back. You're going to make us stand by and watch as you come back.

I haven't slept. Not since you did it. I have nightmares, of our brother crowing in victory as his monsters tore through the city, of your laughter as the explosions ripped up the ground. I have nightmares of our father, emerald robes covered in blood, your blood, stumbling to me with tears in his eyes. I have nightmares of Him, mask gleaming in the sun, a smile on His face as He ruined everything I cared for.

My old friend is calling for me. I'm not sure why, we haven't spoken in a long time, not since he betrayed me. Or maybe I betrayed him. Is there even a difference? 

Am I more like you or Him?

Father said I'm neither, that I'm his baby boy, and I always will be, but I'm not sure about that anymore. I'm not a kid anymore. I stopped being a kid the day you took me by the shoulders and said I was never going to be anything.

Were you right?

He's still calling for me. I have to go.

~~With love~~ ~~Warm regards~~

Goodbye.

TommyInnit


End file.
